


The Little Dragon Hut

by ColdSerenity



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Beach Bar, Beaches, ColdFlash Week 2018, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Sexual Coercion, Smut, dragon!Len, human!Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdSerenity/pseuds/ColdSerenity
Summary: Barry wants to open up a beach bar. His only issue... he can't seem to keep his ice frozen. If only he had an ice dragon to help him out...





	The Little Dragon Hut

 Art by @yanpolosik (Tumblr)

 

The sun was shining bright, the waves crashing against the beach, the ocean breeze coming in.

This was paradise!… well… if it wasn’t so fucking hot!

Barry loved beaches, it was always so peaceful, but this one was just way too hot. It was famous due to the fact there was a volcano right next to it. The lava was usually spilling out into the ocean, there were hot springs too hot for any human, and of course, magma just under the surface all around. It was almost impossible to get close to the area from any side, except from the beach. The wind and water cooled the air enough for humans to get pretty close. Any other way, their skin would melt off before they could even see anything.

And what exactly where they trying to see? The dragons of course!

People traveled for miles to come and see the creatures bathing and playing in the lava and hot springs. The heat rejuvenated them, which is why it became known as the Dragon Spa. It was an amazing site, but even with the beach right there, the heat was still quite strong. Something Barry was feeling right now.

He was drenched from head to toe in sweat, but at least he was almost done. He had traveled all this way with one plan in mind… He would open up a small beach bar close to the volcano. The one thing everyone always said about their visit was how hot it was and how they ran out of their water and drinks quite quickly. The closest village was still a long walk back, and in this heat, most people didn’t want to walk all the way there and then back again.

That’s when Barry got his great idea. He would open up a small beach bar closer to the Dragon Spa. It was so simple. Then he would have tons of customers, specially since he would be the only one there. It was perfect.

He sold all his belongings and began his journey. He spent most his money in supplies for both the building, which would also be his home, and for supplies for the bar. He found a good spot next to a coconut tree and began to work.  His hut was now complete, just needed the small details, like paint and decorations, and of course, his sign.

The Tiny Dragon Hut.

Barry couldn’t help but smile every time he thought about it. This was his dream!

The front of the structure had the outdoor bar, facing the beach of course. He made shelves against the back with cabinet doors to easily lock them up to keep people from stealing his liquor. In the center was the door leading into the first small room, his storage area, filled with supplies and where he would put the stools at night. Another door followed which lead to his living area. It was simple, just a room with a small table and chair, two windows for light, and his tiny bed. Nothing special, he wasn’t going to be spending much time there anyways… that is… if he could figure out his one small issue that didn’t occur to him until now.

His ice kept melting.

The village had a few large ice dragons that provided ice to them. Barry could easily purchase a large portion and bring it to the bar, the only problem was it didn’t last very long. By early afternoon, the ice was nothing but slush, useless for his drinks. And he couldn’t simple just walk back over to the village to get more, it took way too long, and not to mention, he would be spending a lot of money! But he needed the ice! Who wants to drink hot juices or drinks when they are hot?... No one, that’s who!

Barry had been racking his brain, trying to figure out how to store the ice so that it would last a bit longer. Nothing had worked so far. He had tried to bury the container, put the container in a larger one, store it in smaller portions, but nothing helped. Some of the things did manage to make it last a little bit longer, but not enough.

Everyone in the village had already started making fun of him, telling him this is why most of them stayed that far away. Even the ones that owned the ice dragons had warned him, ‘not even our pets want to be that close to that damn heat.’

Barry finished putting the window covers in his bedroom and sighed. He couldn’t fail, he had sold everything he had for this. He had no where to go from here, no family, no friends to rely on. He had to make this work somehow. Something would come up, it had to, he just had to keep thinking positive. He headed out, through the storage area and out to the bar for some fresh air, needing to clear his head. He quickly froze when he saw he had a customer… well… not one he wanted.

A small white dragon was laid out on top of his bar. Barry thought he was a cat for a split second. The dragon was facing the ocean, lounging as if he owned the place. He didn’t know too much about dragons, he never cared to study them honestly. He just knew some were more powerful than others, and all that, and that people loved seeing them, but that was about it.

Barry took a few steps closer, looking at him warily. “No, no, little guy, you can’t stay there. Shoo, shoo.”

“Do not ‘shoo’ me human!” The dragon turned to face Barry, looking insulted.

Barry stared into it’s bright blue eyes, awestruck. The dragon was easily the most beautiful one he had ever seen. He was slim and long, his scales bright white. He had two horns on top of his head, bright blue, almost matching his eyes.

“Uhhh…” Barry felt a bit lost at the moment, “I mean, you can’t lay there.”

“Says who?”

“Me… the owner.”

The dragon snuffed at him, not impressed. “You called it the Tiny Dragon Hut. I’m a tiny dragon, it’s my hut.”

Barry stood there speechless. How?… what!? Did he really think he could just come up and claim this after all the work Barry had gone through? Hell no!! He stood tall, chest out, looking tough… well… as much as he could.

“Look here dragon, this is my bar and I will not have you sprawled out on it. Where will my customers sit!?”

“What customers?” The dragon said, looking around mockingly.

“That’s not the point! You leave…NOW!”

“No.” The creature turned away from Barry, looking back out at the ocean as if dismissing him.

Barry’s bravado quickly deflated, “no?”

“That’s what I said. It’s hot out there and there is no shade anywhere but here and I hate the heat, so I’m staying.”

Barry blinked a few times, looking around to see if this was maybe a joke of sorts. Why was this happening to him? He already had enough problems, he didn’t need to add a dragon on top of that! Maybe if he was lucky he would just get bored and leave? Until then, he would focus on his main issue, ice! The little guy couldn’t stay there forever… right?

 

Five days… five days and this fucking dragon hadn’t left the bar!

He just kept lounging on top of the bar, demanding Barry to make him drinks. He would even hiss at some of the people that would come up wondering if Barry was open for business yet.

To make it worse, he became obsessed with criticizing anything Barry did. ‘Don’t paint it that color’, ‘why are you adding that?’, ‘that shouldn’t go there’, ‘that’s a horrible idea’. Anything… anything he did! It was driving him nuts. He really was acting like he owned the place! Barry kept asking him to leave, but that just seemed to make him want to stay more. He was about ready to pull his hair out.

“That’s not going to work.”

Barry sighed as he put down the hammer. He was once again tackling his ice issue which now was the only thing keeping him from opening. The dragon was behind him, laying on the bar as usual.

“Oh really? Are you an ice expert now Len?”

Yes… his name was Len, and it irked Barry even more that he knew that now! Not only that, but apparently he came here because his buddy was hurt and needed the volcano to heal. So though he hated the heat, he was stuck here.

Len rolled his eyes but stayed quiet. Barry heard him shift around and then continued sipping on his drink, ice clinking around the glass.

_Wait a minute… ice?_

Barry turned and stared at the drink. There were small ice pieces inside, even the glass was a bit frosted. Barry had poured that drink himself, he didn’t add any ice at all! He grabbed it, making sure he wasn’t seeing things, and felt the cold from the drink on his hand.

“How…?” He turned his gaze towards Len who was smirking up at him. “YOU!!!? You have sat there and watched me this entire time trying to keep ice cold and you are an ice dragon!?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you say something!?”

“You didn’t ask, now can I have my drink back?” Len said matter-of-fact.

Barry just stared at him. This was unbelievable, he really was an asshole! But… but this might solve everything! If Len made ice for him, then he would be in business! Barry quickly pushed down his anger and forced a smile on his face, bending down on the counter and getting closer to the small dragon, handing him his drink.

“Lenny…” he tried saying in his nicest voice, “since you are one, how about you help me out?”

“You mean I make you ice? No thanks.”

“Please!? I will give you free drinks?”

“I’m already getting that,” Len huffed.

Barry’s eye twitched a bit. “Well then do it as a thank you for all the free drinks,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Don’t feel like it.”

Barry stood, trying to think of something. “Oh come one Len, there has to be something I can do so you will help me? If not, then I’m going to lose everything!”

Len sat there quietly, sipping on his drink as he looked Barry over, a smirk forming on his lips.

“There may be something.”

“What? Tell me, I will do anything!”

“Let me fuck you.”

Barry stood frozen. He couldn’t have heard that right, could he?

“Come again?”

“Let. Me. Fuck. You.” Len enunciated each word.

“Like… sex?”

“What else?”

“I… I mean… why?”

“You are cute,” Len shrugged.

“Would you be willing to do anything else?”

“No, it’s this or nothing.”

Barry sat there appalled. He crossed his arms as he just kept glaring at Len. This was not what he was expecting at all. Barry himself had been with guys before, so that part wasn’t the problem. He just felt offended a bit that Len would just assume Barry would sell himself like that, but… then again… it wouldn’t be that bad would it? I mean, Len was tiny, so his… thing… couldn’t be that damn big. It would be like a pinky finger going in there. He would barely feel anything and he would get his ice. This might actually work.

“So I let you fuck me, and then you make ice for me so I can open my business?”

“I’m not going to be your slave! Any time I ice anything, I get paid.”

“And by paid you mean…?”

“You ass.”

“Ok… just being clear.”

Barry started thinking. He could probably get a large container and have Len fill it with ice. It would last most of the morning and early afternoon, and then maybe get Len to refreeze it in the afternoon, depending on the customers… so maybe twice a day at most? No problem.

“Deal!” Barry extended his hand towards the creature.

Len’s eyebrow raised up in surprise, but it was quickly gone as he smiled wide and shook Barry’s hand, “deal.”

 

The very next morning, Barry was up and ready to work. He opened up his little bar and started serving early. Most people wanted more juice and cold water at first, but as the afternoon started, the liquor started being used more and more. Barry couldn’t believe how much business he was getting. He was even going to need more table and chairs!

Shockingly, Len’s presence actually brought people over as well. They were all curious about him, and he even chatted with a few of them. He stayed on the bar top, but off towards the side, leaving lots of room for any customers that wanted to sit.

Barry kept the cool drinks coming, even refilling Len’s glass to keep him happy as well. Just as he guessed, by early afternoon he was out of ice. Len happily supplied him with more, Barry not missing his ‘that’s two’ as he jumped back up on the bar and continued lounging. Barry didn’t care, he was finally in business, no one could laugh at him now!

Long after the sun set, the last few customers made their way towards town, quite drunk. Barry watched them for a bit and then started closing up. Len walked himself inside, once more acting like he owned the place. Barry locked up the cabinets of the bar and brought all the stools inside. He locked up the front door before heading back to his room. Barry figured it was time for him to pay up, maybe Len will be quick and he can get some rest, tomorrow was going to be another…

Barry froze.

Standing in the middle of his room was a tall naked man. He was muscular, but not so much that it made him look bulky, no, he was just how Barry liked it. His back was towards him, he seemed to be staring at his bed.

“You are buying a new bed with that money you made today,” the man stated.

Barry’s mouth fell open, he knew that voice.

“Len?”

The man turned and narrowed his eyes at Barry, “who else?”

Barry’s eyes widened as he stared at the most handsome face he had ever seen. He was left speechless. His eyes went from his beautiful familiar eyes, so his luscious lips, down his long neck, broad shoulders, cut abs that lead down to… THAT’S NO FUCKING PINKY FINGER!

Barry quickly looked away, blushing madly.

“Are you alright?” Len drawled.

Barry gulped as he nodded. Len smirked and began to walk towards him, enjoying the reaction he was getting from him.

“You didn’t know I could turn human?” Len chuckled, “so you were prepared to let me fuck you in dragon form? Naughty Barry. I will have to remember this for next time.”

Barry opened his mouth to try to defend himself, but no words came out, he wasn’t sure what to say honestly. Len pulled him close, pressing their bodies together as their eyes locked. He dipped his head down, skimming his lips around Barry’s, then around his cheek, and all the way until he reached his ear.

“Mine,” his fingers dug into Barry’s sides.

When they locked eyes once more, something had changed. Len looked… hungry. He rushed forward, kissing him brutally. Barry melted into his embrace. It felt like ages since he had been with anyone, and Len’s human form… well, who could blame him for liking this?

Len began to guide him over to the bed, throwing him down and quickly pulling off every article of clothing Barry had on. He grinned madly when Barry finally laid fully naked. He slowly crawled on top of Barry, his eyes eating up every inch of him. Barry blushed at being stared at, but Len didn’t linger for long. He pressed himself down, humming at the feel of Barry’s body against his.

Barry instantly wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling Len into another kiss. He couldn’t help himself, he wanted more.  He pushed his hips up, making the dragon groan into the kiss. Len pulled away and began to attack Barry’s neck, biting and nibbling his skin. Barry knew he was going to have several markings in the morning, but at this moment, he didn’t care. He dug his fingers into Len’s back, scratching him, leaving his own damn marks. Len pulled back, smile plastered on his face as he looked down at Barry.

“I’m going to tear you apart.”

Barry felt a shot of excitement go through him, “let's see what you got,” he teased.

Len laughed, pressing his mouth once more against his skin. He began to move further down, his tongue licking at one of his nipples before taking it into his mouth and sucking hard. Barry could feel his blood pumping, his cock getting harder by the second. His fingers scraped against Len’s scalp, wishing he had enough hair to pull, but it was too short.

Len’s hands skimmed around his waist, one hand even going over his member, teasing it a bit, but not fully touching. Barry spread his legs further apart, inviting Len in.

Len lifted up and sat on his knees, his hands going to his own cock as he pumped himself for a moment. Barry saw how much precum was coming out, enough to completely cover Len’s hand. Len smirked down at him as he collected a bit before his hand traveled between Barry’s legs, searching his entrance.

Barry jumped the second his finger touched him, he could feel how wet it was. Len’s tip circled around until pushing one finger in, testing to see the resistance. Barry bit his lip, moaning as he spread his legs further. Fuck it had been a while. He could feel every bit of Len’s finger as he pushed it further inside. It glided in easily thanks to the lubrication.

Len watched in awe as he pushed a second finger in, making Barry squirm and moan again. Barry watched him lick his lips as he lowered himself for a moment, stealing a kiss from Barry.

“Do you have any idea what you look like right now?”

“Less talking, more fucking,” Barry giggled.

Len suddenly shoved three fingers in, Barry barely catching his breath.

“That better?”

Instead of answering, Barry twisted his hips, pushing Len’s fingers deeper inside and groaning.

Len’s hand suddenly picked up speed, his impatience showing. He hovered over Barry as he continued to stretch him out, his tongue licking him once in a while. Once he felt satisfied, he pulled his fingers out, and pushed Barry’s legs up, his knees almost at his chest. He lined himself up, the tip already pressed against his entrance.

“Do it, please,” Barry smiled, unable to wait.

Len began to push himself inside, stretching Barry further than he had ever been. He was pretty sure he didn’t stop moaning until Len was fully seated inside him, the precum from him lubricating him the entire way. Then, he held his breath, trying to adjust to the size. Len wasn’t patient, he pulled back and slammed back in, making Barry cry out. He did it again, this time less rushed but harder. Len grabbed Barry’s hands and pinned them above his head as he started up his rhythm. His hips kept snapping against him, Barry throwing his head back and just enjoying the feel.

“Fuck… yes… harder…”

Len didn’t disappoint. The dragon gave him everything he asked. His mouth attaching itself to Barry’s neck as he panted, grunting his name. Barry felt like he was in heaven, and this was before Len suddenly pulled out and flip him over. He moaned into the pillow as Len pushed back in, pressed against his back now, Barry feeling his breath behind his neck. He gripped the sheets tighter, his eyes almost rolling to the back of his head as Len began to hit the right spot. Pleasure rushing over him with each thrust.

“Lenny…” was the only thing Barry could say.

He heard the dark chuckle behind him as Len reached around, taking hold of Barry’s weeping cock. He gave it a few pulls and suddenly Barry was done. He didn’t even realize he was climaxing until he was cumming all over his sheets. Len sat up, his hips moving incredibly fast as he searched for his own release. Barry knew the second he found it when he felt the rush of heat release inside him. Len moaned behind him as he filled Barry up.

Barry had no strength left. He flopped down, not caring he was in his own mess, and breathed into his pillow. He hadn’t been fucked like that since… well… ever! He was not regretting this deal at all!

He felt Len pull out, leaning in close to him. “Rest now Barry, you will need it. I will take care of you.”

Barry barely grumbled a thank you as he quickly started nodding off to sleep. He felt Len press his lips against the back of his neck.

“My cute little treasure.”

Then Barry was out.

 

Barry wore up the next morning feeling more refreshed and relaxed than he had in ages. He slowly sat up on the bed, feeling his body ache in all the right places. Yeah, he wasn’t regretting this at all! Barry smiled as he looked around, not seeing Len anywhere in the room. He realized it was much later than he had wanted, so he quickly got up, wincing only once or twice, and got dressed.

He walked into the storage area, noticing the stools were not in there, and that’s when he heard the voices of customers. The front door was slightly ajar, so he warily opened the door, only to find Len, in his human form, tending the bar. He had grabbed one of Barry’s larger sized pants and put them on, every curb of his ass stretching the fabric. He was currently handing two drinks over to the customer, smiling politely at them.

Barry was in shock once more. At first he didn’t help at all, and now he was actually doing all the work? Something was up!

Len turned, noticing Barry was standing behind him. He smirked as he grabbed another glass, mixing another drink. Once mixed, he held it towards Barry for him to see as the glass slowly fogged, the liquid inside clearly getting colder.

“It’s apparently more popular for me to ice the glass individually than you putting chunks of ice in them.”

“Yeah…?” Barry asked suspiciously.

“Yup,” Len grinned, “and just a guess, but I think that puts you in dept with me for about 25 now?” He handed the drink to another customer, “26… and the day is just getting started.”

“Wait a minute!!”

Barry wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or bad, but if the grin on Len’s face said anything, he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt for coldflash week, beach day. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> No worries, I will be updating my two other stories this weekend hopefully, well at least one, we shall see!! I just came up with this funny idea thanks to a friend, and she told me about this coldflash week so I figured why not! hehe!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Treasure Worthy of Two Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540726) by [kylith_dynixan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylith_dynixan/pseuds/kylith_dynixan)




End file.
